GraLu Week
by Lonelyfire
Summary: Mostly pretty angsty since I had exams on when I wrote most of these. I hope you like them anyway, but the first one is sorta short. Oh well; quality over quantity, right? Day Two is up: Déjà Vu
1. Day One - Whispers

**Romance/Angst. Lucy wonders how Gray is doing now, in the arms of another woman.**

 **Past GraLu relationship / Current & future Gruvia relationship.**

GraLu Week: Day One: **Whispers**

I've heard whispers about you around town. The breathless talk about you and her taunt me. They chase me down every road, and with each whisper my heart weighs heavier.

They say you're happy with her. Are you really?

I wonder how different we are. Does she stroke your cheek like I did? Does she become flustered when you lose your clothes like me? Does she listen to your problems and kiss you better like I did? Does she make you feel the same way I did when your lips press against hers and her fingers are in your soft hair like I once did to you? Does she sneak into your room after your fights and cuddle with you like I had done? Does she go on romantic missions with you like I did?

Does she love you like I still do?

I wonder if you ever think about me. Do you miss me like I miss you? Do you stay up late at night, staring at the stars like we used to do together? Do you look down at your hand, remembering how mine had fit in there like they were molded together? Do you look at the kitchen, remembering how we would always end up covered in baking mix laughing on the tiled floor? Do you look at the mission board, remembering how many times we were together fighting danger? Do you look at your guild mark, remembering how my hand would rest there, and you would see pink? Do you look into her eyes, and see mine?

Do you remember?

I wonder if you regretted that night like I do. Do you wish you'd chased after me? Do you wish we'd stayed home that night? Do you wish you'd never met me? Do you wish it was her you met instead, to spare us both of this heartbreak? Do you wish you'd fallen in love with someone else? Do you wish it hadn't of been me?

Sometimes I wish I hadn't met you, even if I'm lying. Everything would be easier then. I'm not the same after what happened, but I don't regret being with you, even if I feel this way. Even if you hurt me and I hurt you. Even if you've moved on and I haven't. Even if I'll be that girl in the background – that girl from your past. Even if I'll have to smile for you and her at your wedding. Even when I break when I see her pregnant with your child. Even when I am still alone when you retire. Even if you grow old together watching your grandchildren smiling, and I'm alone. Even when you'll be happy, and even when I won't be.

And now, as the whispers chase me away, away from you and what we once had, I know. You're over me now. Our memories, our feelings, our bond – they are nothing but whispers of our past and nothing of our future. Whispers that will haunt me and hurt me, but not you. Because there are no whispers, not in your world – not to your ears. Because your world is _her_ and her world is _you_. Just like my world used to be _you_ and yours was _mine_.

And soon, when there's a moment of silence in your world, you'll wonder. You'll wonder about that girl you once dated, you'll realize.

You'll realize that she had become a whisper too.


	2. Day Two - Déjà Vu

**Romance/Hurt & Comfort. AU! Reincarnation: When she meets them, she remembers.**

 **Past life & future GraLu relationship.**

GraLu Week: Day Two: Déjà Vu

She's living a lonely life. Writer, no family, small group of disloyal friends. There's something missing. An ache, a place in her heart – a gaping hole. She doesn't know how to fill it.

She stays in her apartment a lot. There's no reason to go outside. Nobody to go to, no reason to leave. Perhaps for groceries. She wonders why she moved here. It seems familiar, like she'd lived here her whole life. A sense of nostalgia in her chest every time she steps outside. Everything is familiar. The scents – the sights – the noises – the feeling – the love. Intoxicating but painful. It hurts. Why? Why did it hurt?

She'd made a friend at the grocery store. Unusual, she was. Long scarlet hair and soft mahogany eyes leaves a painful but alive feeling in her chest, and for once in her life she feels like she's home. When their eyes meet, there's a flash of gold, and a voice –

("This anger isn't just mine, its Fairy Tail's!" There was… hope, blooming in her chest –)

There's recognition in her eyes, and for a moment, she gasps. Lucy knows, she saw something too, and after that, there's something warm, something amazing and this woman feels like family. She invited her to a night with her friends, and Lucy agrees hesitantly.

They're at a bar, and there's a weird sign hanging on the walls of the pub. The pub's called 'Fairy Tail,' and it makes tears sting her eyes and she doesn't know why. When she steps inside, her heart is in her throat, because everything feels so right and fine and she doesn't know what to do.

Everyone's happy, laughter filled her ears and her vision blurs and she swears that for a second she's somewhere else but still here. Her insides are tight and there's a stinging behind her eyes but she can't cry. A few brawls had broken out, and she sees a flash of pink hair and a loud, obnoxious voice –

(Anger – hot, red, blazing. A touch of tragedy, and overwhelming sadness: "I won't let anybody steal Lucy's future! Not while I'm alive!")

– And she blinks before someone is thrown into her, knocking her to the ground painfully. Cold bare skin meets her exposed stomach, and the breath is knocked out of her. The touch feels so tantalizingly familiar and something warm and fiery and loving rises to her throat.

(Their first meeting; Unique. A wave of embarrassment, some interest: "Excuse me miss, may I please borrow your underwear?")

Like a door was unlocked, a flood of images invaded her mind – and she remembered everything. It wasn't just Déjà vu any more. This was real.

And he blinked down at her, shock filling his dark eyes, because he knows, he knows and so does she and everybody else – because now they all remember. And his throat is dry, there's tears springing to his eyes, and he whispers, "Lucy?"

"Gray." There's a smile on her face, even with the tears rolling down her cheeks. The soft smile he loved, the one he craved unknowingly. She'd missed his voice; soft, smooth like butter. She'd missed his hair, she'd missed his smile, she'd missed his personality, she'd missed – "I missed you."

And then they're kissing, salty tears rolling down both their cheeks and mixing, but there's delicacy in their actions and warmth in their hearts. Soft lips molded together in a sense of familiarity and it's like they'd done it a thousand times before, but their pulses are fast and erratic as if it was their first; and it was, in this lifetime at least.

They pull back breathless, meeting each other's gazes with large smiles. There's cheering all around them, everyone watching them with knowing gazes, and she remembers them too. All of these amazing people who had fought for and with her another life, all these people whom she loved will all of her being, all of these people whom she'd died for. All of her family, here, alive and she can't believe she had been given a second chance with them.

And –

And Lucy's home.


End file.
